Silent Hōseki
by KyuukaKoinu
Summary: "Do you trust me?" The raspy voice gritted out, warm breath tickling over his lips. Defiant green eyes darkened as he dug his nails in deeper into the tanned skin. "Not a single bit," Izuku replied, then Katsuki smirked like the devil himself. "Good."


Hello! This is my one shot for Twin Stars Week.

**The prompt for Day 3 was Summer, Fantasy AU, Passion, Betrayal and Legacy**. It just called out to me because of the possible angst. I had been thinking about this idea for a while, it was inspired by the song Speechless by Naomi Scott (linked below).

Special shoutout to my lovely friend and BETA nmatthews on A03! She's amazing and you should all check out her work. I love it and you'll love it.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Silent Hōseki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ma, tell me the bedtime story about the fallen light again?"

Tiny hands pulled at his mother's gown as she tried to walk away. The beautiful woman turned, her flowing green hair catching in the wind from the open window in the room. She smiled loving down at her son who was tucked neatly in his large bed decorated in the finest fabrics.

"Oh, that really is your favorite, huh?" She laughed and sat down next to the small boy with green curls. A gentle hand carded through his hair carefully and she sat back down beside his almost-sleeping boy.

"It is! I love hearing it," the small voice replied with a bright grin. "Please, I wanna hear it again."

"Okay, okay," she laughed and pushed her palms against her expensive dress, evening out the wrinkles.

"Well...once upon a time there was a beautiful nebula, who shone in different swirling shades of green, lighting up the dark blue sky all around her vibrantly. Her heart gave birth to bright stars and lightning that lit up the night sky, illuminating all the different galaxies and planets for everyone to see."

Young green eyes stared up at his mother amazed.

"But one day, she felt loneliness in her heart for the first time ever. It was strong, and she didn't know what would fill it. Eons went by and this feeling of hollowness only got worse, making the nebula sad. Suddenly, the Gods opened up a path of light in the sky across the vast universe and she was able to hear the most beautiful song coming from somewhere. Her heart pulled and _pulled_ her towards the beckoning melody until she found the source and it filled her with so much want, Izuku."

"She begged and prayed to her father, Raijin, the God of light and lightning, that she could join the beautiful man that was singing the song. But her father warned her of the cruelty of humans...however she could only see the beauty in what they created. Her heart was powered by love."

The woman paused, and her eyes flickered to the side as if in thought. She then buried her emotions quickly and placed another smile on her face to look at her son. Her hand lifted to grab the green gem necklace that was dangling from her ivory skin with hope, as if lost in a memory.

"...So, he allowed her to go, but he warned her that she could only cross back into the sky on one condition...and one condition only. She agreed, thinking she wanted to live on earth as long as possible, and threw his warnings to the sky. He smiled at her happiness, compressed her form with the blessings of the Gods and Goddesses of wind, sea, and storm. They combined their valiant powers together to give her a human body and she crossed the salt sea, bare foot. She walked right up to her love and his beautiful song."

"Did they live happily ever after, ma? You never finish the story past this part...it makes me sad." The face of her son wrinkled in worry, hoping that this would be the night he finally hears the end of his favorite story.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Izuku. I didn't mean for it to make you sad," she replied surprised and smiled brighter. "Here: yes. They did. The beautiful light and her song got married and they lived happily ever after with a tiny bundle of half-light."

"Yay! That's so wonderful!" Izuku piped up and clutched onto his plush pillow more. "I hope I find someone I love one day enough to cross the salt sea for."

"Oh, Izuku. You will," she whispered and kissed him on the head. "That's what love is all about." She looked down lovingly at her son's matching green eyes and her own flickered subtly with green sparks.

The gem on her neck sparkled with light.

. . .

_14 years later_

The slap that hit his face reminded Izuku about every reason why he hated his father.

"If you talk back to me again I swear I'll have you thrown into the dungeon with the slaves and the rapists!" The angry voice hissed at him. Izuku could do nothing but keep his head turned in the direction staring down at the beige tiled floors beneath his sandals.

"I can't believe the guards had to drag you back here after finding you dancing in the streets with the peasants like a common fucking gyspy!" Izuku finally turned his head back to his father and his two most trusted guards, Inasa and Mirio.

"You know your purity is worth everything and what I need this agreement to rely on. What if the Todorokis catch wind of this, huh? If you go around dancing, showing off your body to just anyone what's stopping them from assuming you're a common slut?"

The words made Izuku bristle with distaste. "Dancing does not make you a slut, father. It's called being passionate about something."

"Passion is worthless," the voice got dangerously low. "You'd be best to remember that going forward. Your relationship with Shouto isn't going to be of passion, it's going to of obligation."

"It's hardly a relationship. We're not even getting married, you're _selling_ me. You're just pawning me off to be his god forsaken bed mate, so you can have a seat at the King's table." The words leapt off his tongue before he could catch them and instantly his head was violently whipped to the other side by another unforgiving slap.

The velocity that he was hit with made him stumble back in shock and the green emerald gem on his neck dangle side to side. His steps echoed in the small throne room and he looked up angrily again. He could see Mirio and Inasa wince and gaze down to the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the scene that was unfolding.

"You'd best watch your fucking tongue." The hateful eyes of his father burned into his core making Izuku's resolve turn weak. He turned away trying to keep the tears from prickling in his eyes. Seeing how much the eyes of his own blood disdained him hurt. It hurt so much, and he missed his mother—

"Just like your goddamn mother...you spend too much with your head in the clouds. A life without passion is what you're destined for and I hope you realize that. You're useless, weak, and the only thing you will ever be good for is warming that goddamn brat's bed for him. You're going to be a gem on his shelf that he pulls out to admire and show off when needed and you're going to be silent while doing it. Holding your tongue."

His father took a menacing step closer and harshly grabbed his chin. His vision was yanked to look directly back into the eyes of the man who hated him so much.

He wished he didn't see himself looking back.

"I cannot wait for the day to come when you're out of my hair and are stripped of the Midoriya name," the older man spat out and the temperature in the room dropped.

Their eyes locked and a thick silence encased the entire room. Slowly, a breeze blew through one of the windows into the room that was positioned so high up in the castle tower. It touched his skin like a warm caress and suddenly Izuku felt lightning simmer inside of him.

His eyebrows furrowed, and he clenched his jaw that was still in captivity in the large hand. He spoke his next defiant words without hesitation.

"I can't either."

. . .

Izuku fumed silently as he was dragged back to his room by Inasa and Mirio.

He ordered them not to touch him and they did as he said, being the son of the Midoriya lord. It was the only time he ever felt like the son of the man who despised him, when the servants and guards would listen to him.

His father reminded him every day how worthless he was, and he couldn't figure out why the man hated him so much. Wasn't a father supposed to love their offspring? Yet here he was, stuck with someone who could barely look at him. The only emotions he saw in his father's eyes were hate and disappointment.

The greenette longed for his mother and the love she used to shower him in.

She was the light of the castle for as long as he could remember. There was always something special about her. When he was younger he thought that she was the queen of the world and nothing could ever touch the love and passion she taught him. She told him every day how passion and love were things worth fighting for.

But things changed the day she went away.

He remembers how violently his father would treat her, like she was something that was meant to be silent and bend to his will and command. His mother always did...she pacified him for as long as she could and protect Izuku whenever the man's anger would roll over on to him.

However, this all stopped one day when he turned sixteen four years ago. Their loud voices echoed from the throne room, booming throughout the stone walls and Izuku remembers rushing downstairs worried about something happening to his mother.

His hand had reached out to touch the silver handle but there was a sharp spark that snapped at him the second he touched the metal. Quickly, a strong guard pulled him away and tossed him over his shoulder and dragged him away screaming as the voice of his mother got louder and louder than anything he ever heard before.

Izuku remembered there was a loud sharp crack of thunder that vibrated the entire castle making him terrified. His eyes were wide as he looked outside and saw strikes of lighting touch the ground outside through the large glass windows.

To this day he was unsure if what he saw was real because he could have sworn the bolts he saw were green.

After that, he never saw his mother again.

He remembers her room being empty the next day and he remembers crying uncontrollably as he was locked inside of his room for an indefinite period of time. It was only weeks later that he heard one of the kitchen maids talking about her possible whereabouts.

"I heard he chained her up with some magic and put her on a ship to the end of the narrow salt sea," the hushed voice whispered.

"But...there's nothing there? That's the edge of the world, it's not on any maps."

"No, legend has it that it's the realm of monsters, and evil spirits. Only the abyss awaits anyone that goes there."

He didn't hear any more of their conversation after that as they moved to the far side of the room. A deep resolve boiled deep inside of him at the age of sixteen and he felt like he had to go find her. Find where his bastard of a father shipped her off to and pray that the legends were wrong. They had to be.

Because monsters and magic didn't exist in their world, he learned that at an early age.

People talked about magic in stories they told to children, like the one his mother always gave him when he was young. People whispered to the mythical Gods and Goddesses for wealth and fortune, but no matter how much Izuku prayed for his father to stop hurting him and his mother nothing would come.

So, Izuku stopped believing in magic.

This is what he told himself as he clutched his mother's necklace in his hands. It was a simple emerald shard in the shape of a small teardrop. The shining gem was strung along a black string and had two small opals on either side. It was beauty in its simplest form and Izuku sometimes found himself staring at it in the light from time to time.

He could swear he saw it flicker one certain nights...but he knew it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

The pendant was the only thing he had left of her. She had passed on right before her mysterious disappearance.

He was now locked in his room, _again_, in the highest tower in the Midoriya castle looking out at the people below him. The people he loved to be around, the ones that didn't make him feel like some expensive stone gathering dust on the highest shelf that no one even knew existed.

The thought was sad and made his heart sing a low melancholy song.

He loved the people of the world so much and the night sky, but he barely got to see either because of his father's controlling grip. The lord kept guards posted on his door all night and day, to make sure he behaved long enough until the Todorokis eventually came and retrieved him.

And while he found Shouto to be kind after meeting him a couple of times, the eldest Todoroki, Enji, made his stomach turn sick. He could tell Enji was just as controlling as his own father and Shouto had no real say in things.

He was so tired of this life now. Without his mother nothing was right, and he couldn't stay around any longer to see what could possibly happen when his own corrupt father joined forces with the corrupt king, Enji.

This wasn't a world he wanted to part take in. He wanted a world in which he had a voice and could make a difference somehow.

As Izuku thought this to himself, looking out of his window, he watched distantly as the bright orange sun lowered itself down underneath the horizon. His green eyes flickered with reflective light gazing longingly at the sparkling line where the night sky and the sea touched.

It screamed adventure and made his heart soar.

He always felt something inside of him call him towards it since he was a child and he never knew why. And ever since his mother's disappearance the calling only felt stronger.

But on this one particular night, Izuku decided he had enough. Slowly, a plan started to form inside of his head.

He was tired of being voiceless. He wasn't going to be sold off like some prize.

No, he wasn't going to live that type of life.

. . .

When night fell and Izuku knew it was the witching hour, he packed his bag carefully. He made use to only taking things that were needed.

A blanket for possibly chilly lights in the long summer, spare weather conditioned clothes, food, a map, money, jewels, and a dagger that Mirio had given him for his eighteenth birthday. It was encrusted in jewels and made of gold, but it was sharp. Something Izuku knew how to use after training with Mirio secretly throughout the years.

He pulled a green shawl over his head and body, covering the outfit he was wearing. It was a simple white tunic that had delicate green designs along the collar and it was tucked into beige colored pants. He quietly slipped on his red flats and pulled his bag across his shoulders.

Izuku quietly pulled opened his heavy wooden door and was happy to see Inasa asleep on the ground—_again_. He always dozed off eventually on his shift and it was the perfect leeway Izuku needed whenever he wanted a breather.

He carefully tiptoed out and around like he had done many times before. Usually he snuck out to see the streets and the people, but this time Izuku left with no intention of coming back.

Today had been enough.

After dancing and singing amongst the people, only to be dragged and tossed over Mirio's shoulder back to the godforsaken castle, it made him miss the light of his life.

He was finally going to follow the calling in his chest and go find his mother.

. . .

Izuku marveled silently at the dark night sky and all the stars that shimmered brightly against it. Each twinkled and danced and they were so beautiful to him. He knew the constellations by heart from always studying them from out of his high window.

They were something to be admired so the small greenette always made sure in all twenty years of his life to appreciate each and every one.

Once he successfully past the limits of the Matsutari, the Midoriya grounds, he pulled the green shawl hood off his head of already messy curls.

Emerald colored eyes gaze behind him at the landscape that was now behind him both metaphorically and literally. The different buildings had yellow lights flickering and against the backdrop of the sea, it almost looked beautiful. It was bittersweet, but it was now no longer home. His eyes then set on his high-rise tower and the singular window that was now pitch black.

He tentatively pulled his gaze away from the dimming lights of the city he had never left and didn't look back.

His feet carried down the unknown dirt path for Hangai, a small town that was the next landmark and a coast city like his own. There he could hope to find someone to take him close to the narrow end of the salt sea if they accepted the money he had.

The night progressed on and soon the woods were the only thing Izuku could see in any direction, but he kept pushing forward without missing a beat. He was going to get try his best to get as far as possible before sunrise. Then the second he stepped foot in Hangai he was going to board the first ship out and get far away from his bastard father—

A distinct shuffle nearby cut his thoughts short.

Izuku paused when it sounded larger than a woodland creature. The greenette halted walking for a moment and looks around. He gazed into the black depths of the forest all around him and it gazed back. A small shiver trickled up his spine with the dewy smell of forest.

When the strange noise didn't return he started back up again carefully, being sure to listen for the sound again.

And he heard it again.

This time Izuku quick stepped towards the opening in the forest he saw was lit fully by pale moonlight. The sounds also got louder and followed behind him, making the hairs on his arm stand up and his ears twitch in slight fear.

He broke through the dark trees and immediately turned around with his knife drawn, staring in the ominous thickness of green trees all around him. His voice felt stuck in his throat as he shifted in his red flats carefully trying to hear the noises, but they died out again.

He replied all the lessons of self-defense Mirio taught him in his head already planning out how he was going to defend himself if attacked.

He waited a long period of time, with his knife still ready to attack and eyebrows knitted in worry.

Slowly, he stepped backwards step by step in his red flats.

_You're just being paranoid_, he told himself trying his best to unknit his anxious eyebrows._ There's no one out here at this time of night and especially not in the woods on the way to Hangai. All the thieves should be in the city...not here. _

He kept backing up while comforting himself. But when he took one more step, an unsuspected arm snatched around his body and pulled him in close with a sharp blade around his neck in mere seconds.

"Well, well...what do we have here?" The voice of the stranger dripped into his ear. Izuku froze immediately, his heart thumping loudly in his chest trying to escape past his ribcage. His eyes widened when two more bodies showed themselves from out of the dense woodwork in the white moon light.

They were dirty, tall, strong men and they were looking at him as if they had just won a prize.

Izuku felt his stomach turn at his mistake.

The sharp blade against his throat pressed deeper causing him to try to reel away. His body uncomfortably pressed against the one behind him and he found himself conflicted between what was worse: the dagger at his throat or the man against his back.

"You look way too nice to be wandering around the woods this late at night...and that dagger of yours is also way too expensive looking," the voice inquired, and a sick laughter erupted in the group.

His mystery captor roughly handled him, wrestling his only weapon of defense from out of his hands while the other three figures chuckled and snatched away his bag.

"Let go! That's mine!" His voice cracked in sheer horror when he tried to yank it away from one of the goons but failed. But he tried again and again, trying his absolute best to fight against what was happening all too quickly.

The thieves shoved him on the ground without mercy and started to shuffle through his belongings, picking apart the jewels and gold coins.

The fierce greenette instantly stood back up and tried to snatch back his belongs as he envisioned his mother and how he needed that money to try to find her. His dream of her slowly drifted away in his mind as the cruel men cut open everything he owned and only laughed at him.

He cried out in pain when a fist hit his jaw and made him stumble backwards and land on the ground. One of the three men stormed over to him and shoved a heavy foot on his lungs, leaning his entire weight into it and Izuku found himself unwillingly pinned.

"Oh, sorry to say but your shit is ours now," one of the men hissed and pushed into his chest more making his air choke out. Out of reflex, he grabbed the man's ankle and tried to shove it off his chest with no luck.

Hot tears pricked his eyes and he clenched his teeth when the man leaned down with a long silver knife and held it directly against his adam's apple.

_This wasn't how this was supposed to go,_ his mind raced with intrusive thoughts. _This wasn't it. I was supposed to make it to Hangai and find her. I was supposed to find where she went, and we were supposed to be happy. I just wanted to be happy again. _

The laughing got louder, and he watched as all of his clothes and money were dumped out onto the wet grass he was currently pressed into.

He squeezed his eyes shut and he saw a vision of his beautiful mother, with her flowing green hair. He heard the words she would speak when she sings about love and crossing the salt sea. He felt his chest squeeze and his eyes squeezed together tighter when the emotions inside of him began to spiral deeply out of control.

Abruptly, a violent flash of lightning and thunder crackled across the open sky making Izuku open his eyes and startling all four figures in the open plane.

Izuku looked up to the sky confused but was jolted even more when a knife suddenly flew across the opening.

All set of eyes widened when the new, mysterious silver blade lodged itself directly in the temple of the man pinning down Izuku.

Every man in the pale moonlight paused at the sudden twist in events.

_...what?_

Izuku's expression quickly changed to horror when blood started to trickle down on him and reality of what just occurred did as well.

The large body slowly started to lean, stumble and choke right before falling down with a hard thud against the cold ground. Deep, red blood pooled around the man's head.

"Who's there!?" One of the muggers called out to the night, but only silence answered them back.

Izuku could feel the hairs on his arms start to rise up from the tenseness in the moment and a shiver crept up his spine when the red liquid leaked into green grass. The muggers drew their knives ahead of them and stared into the pitch blackness of the trees that had just birthed the murderous blade.

Green eyes looked around frantically as well, completely terrified. His tears started to pour off his face as he scrambled away from the now dead body bleeding out next to him. The runaway stood up and wearily turned around when he heard a rustle emerge from a completely different direction in the trees. He quickly snapped his neck in the direction and his eyes searched around wildly.

Before he knew it, all he saw was a blur of blonde hair and black rush past him.

The shock of the moment stunned Izuku and his eyes widened even more when he caught sight of a tall man that immediately dodged a swing from two of the robbers. Fierce red eyes set sights on the men in front of him and maneuvered his body like he was an expert fighter.

Izuku watched stunned as a leg swung directly underneath one of the men, toppling him over.

But then Izuku watched in horror when the blonde male swiftly pulled out two small knives from his holster.

Without looking or an ounce of hesitation, the newcomer flung one directly between the eyes of a man trying to attack him from behind and then using his other hand sank the other into the throat of the man on the ground.

Izuku's breath hitched and he took a step back, terrified and holding his hand over his mouth.

Jade eyes studied the men that were now all lying frighteningly dead on the ground, bleeding out. The runaway highborn could feel his breathing start to turn shallow when he thought he could possibly be next.

Slowly, shaky green eyes looked up at his murderous savior.

The broad shoulder figure in front of him turned around to him in what felt like slow motion and when red eyes locked with green, Izuku felt his breathing nearly stop.

Scarlet eyes were narrowed on sharp angular features, taking in the three souls he had just snatched away from life and his fist was clenched tightly.

The tall man had soft ash blonde hair that was so light it appeared to almost look like moonlight underneath the night sky illuminances. His chest was heaving heavily in a black button-down tunic and black pants that had a red slash around it and brown leather boots. His face was fierce, and his ears were pierced with jewelry that resembled red fangs.

And he was clutching his bloodied side.

_...Wait_—

"F-Fuck!" A rough cough cut off Izuku's thoughts when the man doubled over, and pain quickly flashed across his features.

"A-Are you okay!?" Izuku rushed over quickly, carelessly stepping over all his belongings and past the three dead bodies on the damp grass. When the man only groaned and didn't answer Izuku touched his shoulder lightly, but he got a violent reaction that frightened him.

A large hand pushed him away and they both stumbled back. The tall man quickly recuperated and snarled at Izuku with a harsh sneer while towered over him in a threatening manner.

"Don't touch me," the deep voice spoke, resonating all the way through Izuku. The sound of the man's voice was raspy and raw with an accent Izuku had ever heard before.

"B-But, sir, you're bleeding lot! Please, let me help you."

"I'm going to be okay. It ain't nothin' but a lil' scratch," the deep voice groaned and somehow Izuku couldn't believe a word he was saying. "But are you okay?" Those piercing red eyes were back on him and Izuku felt his heart nearly skip in nervousness.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for saving me," he spoke, small. Izuku eyes flickered down to the wound quickly pooling blood that clearly did _not_ look fine.

"Good," was the only word the raspy voice could manage. The stunning man then gave a handsome smirk before turning around and trying to walk away. "Well, I'll be on my way then. Safe travels and try not to get mugged again, dumbass."

Izuku reached out for the nameless man when he saw him stumble. "Y-You shouldn't be walking—"

Then, as Izuku both feared and expected, the blonde fainted and fell over into the grass face first.

He winced at the sound of the large body hitting the ground. Green eyes blinked several times when the man didn't get up.

The runaway stood there completely stunned, taking in all four bodies sprawled across the green opening in the dead of night.

_What...what just happened?_

It was then that he finally looked up at the night sky that didn't have a single cloud in it.

. . .

When day break came Izuku was relieved.

The morning sun peeked through the canopy of the trees and felt warm against his skin. Tiredness raked through his body and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

He had ended up quickly gathering his belongings and dragging his unconscious savior to a safe, untouched part in the forest off road where they could remain hidden.

Nimble hands tended carefully to the wound on the man's side and worked the medicine he had in his bag into the body. Izuku remembers taking off the man's shirt and trying to ignore the strange feeling stirring inside of him when he laid sight on the dirtied defined chest of the stranger.

The man's arms were littered in black tribal tattoos that Izuku had never seen before. The patterns were nowhere in his history books or world studies that he had reread over and over again in his hightower. It made curiosity claw inside of him. The high born cleaned and wrapped the wound without thinking much, but he did silently admire how handsome the man was in a strange way.

He looked almost like a fallen angel.

_Who are you?_ He thought to himself as he watched the injured stranger's chest rise up and down covered by his green shawl.

And as if the man could hear his thoughts, a deep groan echoed into the air.

Izuku watched with wide eyes when the body beside him struggled to sit up. Acting on instinct, Izuku immediately tried to push the man back down, not wanting him to over exert himself anymore.

"Please, just rest! Your wound is shallow, but you need to sleep more." Abruptly, his hand was slapped away, and the gesture took Izuku back.

"I thought I told you not to fuckin' touch me," the harsh voice whispered with no real anger behind the words. The man sighed and looked up at the trees as if in deep thought. "I'll be fine."

The nameless man then slowly sat up from his laying down position, pooling the green shawl at his waist and exposing his bandaged chest again. Red eyes flickered down in surprise to see himself tended to and then slowly looked back up to Izuku.

"Did…did you do this?" The low voice asked. The calloused hands of the stranger touched the clean white wrap and now grateful red eyes looked back up at the head of green curls in front of him.

Izuku nodded in confirmation while looking away, unsure of what their interaction should be right now.

"...thank you," the deep voice rattled out and Izuku rubbed behind his neck.

"It's no problem. I really owe you...for saving me," he replied and smiled back to the stranger. "What's your name? I-If you don't mind me asking."

Calculating red eyes looked at him for a pause of a moment before answering. "Katsuki. My name is Katsuki. You?"

"Er...Mori. My name is Mori," he lied easily. He wanted to keep his identity a secret. It wouldn't be long before his father had people out looking for him and he didn't want to run the risk of exposing himself before he was across the narrow sea.

"Well, _Mori_, I guess I now owe you for making sure I didn't die. Why didn't you just leave me out there?"

The comment surprised Izuku and he wondered if he was even capable of leaving someone behind. The quick answer his mind supplied was 'no'. He could never do something like that, especially for someone who saved his life...despite murdering three people in front of him. The fact still made him uneasy.

"I couldn't do that to you, that wouldn't have been right."

"Well, the world is full of things that ain't right. That doesn't mean you stay with a complete stranger overnight until he wakes up," The man now named Katsuki said with underlying bitterness. It made Izuku frown at the sudden amount of emotion that emitted from the man.

"What if I decided to mug you right now? Hah? I can tell your exhausted and your guard is down."

Izuku's eyes went wide when the blonde-haired male smirked like a wolf and leaned in closely. The runaway could feel his face grow hot at the proximity and he promptly leaned away, turning his gaze away again.

_What is the deal with this man? _

"I-I-I just thought—" The greenette started to stutter out but he was cut off by sharp laughter.

The sound echoed into the empty forest and Izuku whipped his head back to the shirtless man chuckling. The melody of his voice was...oddly nice to Izuku and it made the greenette feel confused. This was not how everything was supposed to go. He should be halfway to a boat by now to put some healthy distance between him and his father.

When the laughter died down Izuku watched how the handsome man leaned back on his arms. The warm blood red eyes were looking at him studying his state of discomfort, but it only seemed to make the man smile more.

"_Relax_. I'm not going to obviously. But, I'm just saying...you shouldn't be so trusting. The world is full of monsters and they look exactly like me and you."

Izuku paused as he took in the words and immediately a vision of his father flashed in his mind. Something inside of him grew bitter and his heart twisted when he automatically thought of his mother.

"...I know," he whispered distantly, suddenly not wanting to be here. He looked around, studying the thick forest around them and sighed. He was a long way from home...but…everything was so different from how he thought his journey would go.

While he was looking off to the side, Izuku didn't see the way red eyes stayed on his body for two seconds too long, assessing the way he spoke the words. It was then that he looked back to the blonde-haired man and saw him look up quickly to the trees.

"Do you know where we are?" Katsuki asked in a bored tone. Izuku paused for one moment considering if he really should trust this man. He did just meet him? And he murdered three people?

But something inside his chest, strangely enough, told him he was safe.

"We're outside of the coast city Matsutari," he answered finally after giving it some thought. The tanned man immediately let out a curse and ranked his hand through his spiky disheveled hair.

"Damn...they dragged me far," Katsuki sighed out. Izuku wondered briefly who 'they' was as he eyed the blood-stained bandages. "Well, I owe you three favors for saving my life. What do you want?"

The curly haired man blinked a couple of times confused.

"Pardon?" He asked quietly, tilting his head in response.

"You heard me, dumbass. What are you deaf?" The murderous savior huffed in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes.

"N-No, I just don't understand why you would want to give me a favor...much less three." Izuku emphasized with a confused expression, drawing his eyebrows together on his face. He looked at the man's clothing and finally noted how the cloth wasn't cheap, but it wasn't highborn threads either.

"It's a code of sorts that I live by. You saved my life; therefore, I owe you three favors," the words were spoken through a smirk and the stranger made an 'x' right above his heart, baffling Izuku even more. "Now, what does your little ass want?"

Izuku looked at the man, still not fully understand what the three favors could mean. Was it a cultural thing? He figured the man had to be from somewhere far away based off his accent, so maybe this was just something that was considered polite to him?

He briefly thought about the thieves and how he nearly was mugged. Then his thoughts shifted to how the blonde had swiftly taken down the robbers even with a bloodied side. Maybe...he could use the company.

"Can you escort me to Hangai?" He asked after drawing the conclusion in his head. The smirk on the handsome man's face shifted to surprised and then slowly a mischievous smile graced the pink lips of the injured man.

"Hangai?" A sharp laughter escaped the large man and Izuku immediately couldn't help but think that the sound was almost melodic. The blonde stood up slowly, wincing as he stretched out his body.

It was then that Izuku really, fully took his muscular stature. It made something inside of him swell with foreign feelings he never encountered before. Then like lightning, those red eyes were on him and they exchanged looks of something Izuku couldn't put his finger on.

"You're in luck pretty boy. That's exactly where I need to go."

Izuku's eyes widened when the stranger started gathering he things and pulled his black tunic over his head. Then he thought about the way the man described him.

"Wait...pretty boy?"

His only response was a sharp laugh.

. . .

Four days.

It took four long days to get close to Hungai and Izuku was _exhausted_. As they walked the greenette couldn't keep his eyes off Katsuki, but his thoughts were clouded with thoughts of his mother.

The entire time his heart was beating unusually fast as he remembered her smile and her voice sounded clearer in his head. Both excitement and anxiousness itched under his skin as he realized that he might be able to actually get onto a ship and far far away from his terrible father and closer to his beautiful mother.

As they traveled, Izuku would look over his shoulder any time there was a rustle out of paranoia. His mind kept telling him that it could be more thieves or _worse_: the guards coming to lock him away in that godforsaken tower again.

He got a weird look of assessment from Katsuki a couple of times because of this.

By the third day, the road to Hangai became less barren. Travelers in clothes similar to the colorful kind of the Midoriya territory passed by with livestock, baskets and families.

During these four days Izuku learned a couple of things about his travel companion.

The first being that he was secretive. Izuku had tried to ask him where he was from because of his accent, but red eyes just glared at him until he shut up.

And anytime Izuku would try to spark conversation he was immediately shot down or given some weird vague answer with the word 'dumbass' attached to the end of it. It made him frown but he realized he was being just as secretive about his identity.

The second thing he noticed was that the man was sharp minded.

One night while resting Izuku could feel sharp eyes on his body as he took off his shirt in the hot summer air. When Katsuki didn't stop staring at his body, something inside of him felt uncomfortable with heat.

"What?" He remembers asking the man, fully on guard. But instead of answering right away, the red eyes studied his freckles closer.

"I've never seen those spots before," he remembers Katsuki saying, pointing at his cheek.

"My father called them freckles. They're common in the Midoriya kingdom."

"They look like little stars…" the deep voice trailed off and Izuku had to force himself not to blush. No one had ever called his freckles stars before.

"I ain't ever see green eyes and hair before either." The man continued, never shifting his gaze. "Also, your skin...doesn't have a single scratch on it...it's pretty," the deep voice rumbled out while sharp eyes scrutinized him long and hard.

Izuku could feel himself fully flush when hunger flashed across the handsome man's face.

"And your dagger is made of gold...are you a highborn?"

Izuku's thoughts paused for a split second before he started to panic. _Highborn_. The conclusion of the assessment had thrown him off so badly he started sputtering and nearly gave himself away.

"N-No! I'm just the s-son of a black smith," he had rushed out too quickly. "My father makes weapons for highborns and a commission didn't go right so he just gave me the blade instead when the lady didn't want it." But red eyes only narrowed at his response.

"Why are you traveling to Hangai again?"

"I need to travel across the Red Sea to go see a relative and collect something for my father."

Izuku remembers praying that the tall blonde accepted his lie, but deep down something told him that he didn't. Calculating red eyes stopped assessing his figure but during the four days they traveled together, Izuku caught the man a couple of times raking his gaze up and down his body.

Izuku found that he didn't mind the action as much as he thought he would.

The third and final thing he noticed was that Katsuki was brash...yet not at the same time.

He was loud and had emotional walls as high as his tower at home.

Whenever someone bumped into him, Katsuki would promptly push them back, out of his way. Whatever poor stranger fell victim to this would immediately start to yell but they would stare at his red fanged earrings and tattoos before backing away slowly. It made Izuku stare at the tattoos a little longer as well.

However, at night, this brash behavior would melt away when it was just the two of them privately.

Izuku found it immensely strange. The man seemed to be rough, yet he would hum small tunes in a language Izuku has never encountered to himself at night. His voice was deep yet light and the softness of the songs contradicted everything the man put up as a front.

It made Izuku curious and want to know more.

But he bottled the feeling the best he could and kept his thoughts focused on the mission ahead: getting on a boat and out of surrounding Midoriya territory as quickly as possible.

Four days had passed, and his father was _bound_ to notice he was missing by now. He was going to be on edge until he was on that boat and off the soil his father owned.

Which brought them back to the present, checking into a small wooden inn off to the side by the shore in Hangai.

"Mori, you sure you wanna stay here for the night?" Katsuki grumbled, pulling out a couple pieces of gold from his red pouch on the side. He handed them over to the woman behind the counter with a small frown.

"Yeah, I think I need to actually sleep in a bed tonight and not the ground," Izuku said, laughing slightly. "My back is starting to hurt." Katsuki only rolled his eyes at the response and it made Izuku wince slightly.

The greenette had also learned that Katsuki didn't like spending money unless completely needed but Izuku had never slept on the ground in the woods before and he admittedly missed a comfy bed.

"What fuckin' ever." The tall blonde snatched the key from the woman and walked away. Izuku gave the shocked woman and apologetic face before trailing behind Katsuki.

When they finally reached the door, the blonde inserted the key and paused. The smaller male looked confused at him, wondering why he had stopped.

Tentatively, red eyes turned around and looked him up and down yet again. Something flashed in the taller man's eyes as he stared at the pendent around his neck and then lingered on his chest.

Katsuki trialed his eyes back up to look at his face and Izuku felt his heart hit his chest. Something surged in him and he couldn't really understand why. But as quickly as the electric feeling came, it vanished when the mysterious man turned the door and walked in, not sparing a second glance.

"Your ship leaves in the morn' so this is the last time we'll be seein' each other." Katsuki said heading into the small room that had two small beds perfectly placed side by side. "I have to head to town to see if someone I know still lives here but once you set foot on that boat this is goodbye. Do you want to cash in your last two favors?"

Izuku studied the man in front of him. The tone Katsuki had used was tight but there was something else there that seemed...forced.

"No. This favor is enough, thank you." Izuku smiled kindly at him and Katsuki turned around to give him a puzzled look.

"That's it?" Katsuki questioned unsure. "You have the opportunity to get two more favors and you...want nothin' from me for yourself? _At all_?"

"Nope. I guess one favor would be to just...take care of yourself?" Red eyes widened and Izuku smiled softly at the man. "You have a beautiful singing voice. So...do me a favor and keep singing. I like when people show passion towards something."

"You were fuckin' listenin' to that?" Katsuki hissed, but Izuku could tell it was an automatic response and just hummed back at the man.

"Yeah...it was nice. So, there. Those are my two favors for you to just...keep doing that."

"...okay."

The tall blonde turned away from him and Izuku could have sworn that he saw a blush.

. . .

Later that night, when the summer air was thick, and the wind was blowing through the trees, Izuku decided to take a bath out in the back sauna of the small inn. The sky was clear, and each star twinkled brightly next to the moon. He leaned back against the cold rocks and let himself sink chest-deep into the water.

Green eyes stared up, feeling spell bound to the small lights that flickered on and off.

The longer Izuku looked up at the dark sky, the longer he felt something inside his chest pull him towards it. He knew it was impossible, but a large part of him just wished...he could be up there with the stars. Free to just _be_ and exist without any boundaries.

He stared up longingly at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" A deep familiar voice entered.

Izuku whipped his head towards the source to see his now ex-travel companion standing above the small pool of water. The greenette's face was enveloped with heat when he realized that man was wearing nothing but his red earrings and an extremely thin piece of cheap towel around his waist.

"N-Nothing. Just looking at the constellations."

"Ah," Katsuki hummed as he removed the cloth around his waist. Izuku whipped his head down before he saw too much. If he didn't know any better, it felt like the blonde almost wanted him to see it.

"You're a fellow star lover as well? I shoulda guessed."

"Y-Yeah. It's just a passing hobby of mine," Izuku muttered, pushing a small curl behind his ear. He felt the water ripple as the man lowered him into the wall pool with him. Izuku watched as the reflection of the stars above them distorted with the small waves the larger body created.

"I love stars," Katsuki said in an uncharacteristic quiet tone. Izuku looked at him now through the corner of his eyes, not entirely sure what was happening. The tall man seemed...calm. Really calm. "What's your favorite constellation?"

"Oh, I like that one," Izuku looked up, automatically pointed in the direction of a bright cluster of stars. "Kogitsune...or at least that's what I read it being called."

A smirk slowly enveloped Katsuki's face. "Of course you'd like the little fox constellation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku asked with a mildly confused expression. Then as sharp as daggers, red eyes locked on his. The greenette's heart slowly sped up like a drum again and Izuku felt himself weirdly pull towards the man and it confused him_. Yet again._

"You remind me of one with how skittish you are. Always looking over your shoulder." Katsuki circled around to stop in front of him like a predator. "So careful at all moments. It makes me wonder...what are you runnin' away from, little fox?"

The blonde man smirked wider and Izuku's heart sunk into his stomach.

"I-I'm not running away from anything," the shorter male replied hastily, earning him an eyebrow quirk. "I told you I'm going to just go retrieve something for my father."

There was only silence as a reply and it made Izuku's already on edge nerves even more jittery. He was so close to getting out. He was _so_ close to freedom.

Izuku stared up at the man awaiting a response but he got nothing but calculating eyes assessing him up and down. Katsuki's gaze stopped on his emerald necklace.

"My favorite constellation is the Ōkami. The wolf." The deep voice finally replied back, not taking his eyes off the green gem around his neck.

With the deep red eyes sinking into him like this, Izuku felt like the man resembled the predator he just described.

It was then that Izuku took in the man's full appearance, and it made him feel warm. Warm and nervous.

Black ink spread across the man's biceps and encircled around the taut skin and muscle. His body was tanned ever so slightly and the veins in his arms showed off easily. He looked strong and fierce, and there was just something there that Izuku didn't quite understand.

Green eyes inched down little by little to the man's chest, then his torso and finally fully took in the proximity of the lean eight pack that dipped dangerously low into the water.

"Y'know," the deep voice rattled out drawing green eyes back up to the blonde's face. A face that was now much closer than Izuku remembered and he pushed back against the rocks more.

His heart started to beat rapidly. _What is he doing_—

"There's a story...about and a fox and a wolf," the deep voice dropped several octaves before dangerously dark red eyes leaned in. "Or more specifically about a fox that gets itself into trouble and the wolf spends time chasin' it down. It's a story about passion...and want." Izuku watched as Katsuki licked his lips without breaking eye contact with his exposed body.

"Have you ever wanted anythin', Mori?"

The words were spoken in a tone that was thick with hunger and emotion. Izuku found himself unable to move underneath the hypnotizing gaze of the mysterious foregin man. The longer he stared up at the crimson eyes he saw various shades of red sparkle in the dark, making it appear as if the blood colored irises were charged with magic.

His face slowly swelled with heat and he could feel himself start to flush uncontrollably. Green eyes flickered down to the pink lips of the man that were coated with moisture from the steam surrounding them.

Red eyes flickered down to his lips as well.

Katsuki then lifted a large hand from out of the water and reached up carefully, as if afraid that if he moved too quickly he might actually scare Izuku off. His eyes roamed over the pale freckled skin in awe taking in everything as though he's never seen someone like Izuku before.

Then, painfully slow, he traced a single finger down Izuku's freckled spotted shoulder.

Before either could tell what happened, a shock of electricity ignited on Izuku's skin where Katsuki had touched him.

The sensation raced all the way down both of their spines as they shivered with the first wave of what felt like euphoria and then the next one of what almost mimicked fire.

The blazed charge hit them unexpectedly, drawing out a sharp sound from both of them.

Katsuki reeled his hand away like it had been burned and cursed into the night. Izuku yelped and nearly fumbled over into the water completely, creating tiny splashes into the pool.

They exchanged stares as their skin covered in unexplainable goosebumps.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Katsuki harashly whispered, holding his hand. He stared wildly at the other man and Izuku covered his mouth with his hands also confused.

"I-I don't know," the greenette answered, looking directly back at the man. They studied each other in silence as Izuku's thoughts raced rapidly, trying to reason to himself what that was. His heart that was already beating unnaturally fast was now trying its best to escape his chest. The pounding was painful, and it worried the green haired man to no end.

Izuku didn't believe in magic. He didn't believe in it because it wasn't _real_.

But if that was the case...what was that electricity?

The sensation lingered inside of him and it leveled out to feel warm, and soft. He watched how red eyes flashed almost the same feeling of rapture, and Izuku realized his breathing had become shallow.

It sent him into a panic.

"I-I'm going to head to bed," he rushed out before he could think about it more. The runaway turned away quicker than Katsuki could object, completely ignoring the exposure of his bare backside as he got out of the water. He grabbed the small towel given to him by the inn owner and rushed inside.

The heat in his body was flickering all over, creating small waves of ecstasy tingle across his skin.

It was almost intoxicating.

As the runaway was too busy rushing inside, he didn't see how Katsuki studied his hand and then stared after him with a deep gaze.

. . .

By the time morning came Izuku tried his best to forget about the electricity that had quite literally sparked between him and his escort. Instead he focused on the sun that was rising above the shore line and the happy feeling that rose with it.

The beautiful colors of red and orange filled the small room as Izuku packed his stuff up and he couldn't be more elated. He did it. _He actually did it_. Izuku tried his best to hold back tears as he thought about his mother and the new journey that was ahead of him—away from the kingdom he'd known as a prison for twenty years.

He waited in the room patiently for Katsuki to come back from visiting whichever friend he had to go see this morning.

Part of him wanted to just go ahead and board the ship without his escort after last night but...he had to make sure to be careful. He couldn't afford to slip up this close to the light at the end of the tunnel.

The wooden door creaked open and Izuku's heart nearly busted through his chest. He looked up from his waiting position on the bed to see Katsuki walking in the door with a new leather satchel.

"Did you get everything you need?" Izuku asked out of politeness. The pair didn't really speak after the sauna shock. He kept getting long gazes from Katsuki as they awkwardly shuffled around each other in the room.

The blonde nodded his head and it was then that Izuku noticed a clutched piece of paper in the man's hand. Green eyes squinted to try to see what it was.

"Yeah, I found somethin' interesting along the way too," Katsuki said in a tone Izuku hadn't heard him speak with before. It drew his attention because it was low, raspy, and held no emotions.

Silence enveloped them as the large man leaned back on the wooden door, blocking the exit. As he crossed his arms, the material of the black tunic stretched tautly around the large arm muscles.

His eyes were empty while looking at Izuku.

Something inside of the runaway was off put immediately.

"What did you find?" The greenette asked carefully. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, waiting for some sort of movement or kindness to show in those blood red eyes. But there was none.

Izuku heard the cocking of a pistol first.

"Midiorya Hisashi has a son. A _runaway_ son that he's willin' to pay five pounds of gold to whoever brings him back safely."

Bile crept up his throat when he was now face to face with a brown gun and an expression void of kindness.

"It's nothin' personal, I hope you understand," Katsuki said in a cold tone and uncrumbled the thin paper in his hand to reveal a missing person's poster. On it was a detailed drawing of the greenette's face in black ink.

Izuku broke down in tears.

. . .

"I cannot believe how ungrateful you are, you reckless _brat_!"

A familiar pain shot across his tear stained face.

Izuku clenched his jaw and stared down at the all too familiar tiled floor of his father's throne room. The slap echoed and just like the last time Izuku was in this same cursed room with the same cursed man.

The only notable difference this time was a certain blonde standing like a soldier with his hands behind his back. But unlike everyone else, his eyes were forward, looking steadily at Izuku's father with an unreadable expression.

Izuku was forcefully kneeled on the ground beside the gold and red throne. His hands clutched in his lap so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palms. He hated every single fucking soul in this room.

He glanced up to glare with bloodshot eyes at the man that had betrayed him. The man stared back.

He couldn't understand how someone remained so cold through screaming and crying of another human being—just to trade him in gold? Izuku felt like Katsuki was no better than his father who was willing to sell him to the Todorokis.

"After everything I've ever done for you, this is how you choose to repay me!? Running away, and being found by a goddamn scavenger nonetheless?" The loud voice screamed into a shrill. As the burly man was yelling, Izuku kept his eyes locked on the cold-hearted figure in front of him.

"I prefer the term 'free spirit'. Scavenger is tactless," Katsuki interjected, finally taking his eyes off of Izuku's wet and reddened face. His ruby eyes were empty and it irritated Izuku to no end. Here he was on the ground, humiliated and this brute of a man was debating his goddamn self-imposed title.

"Free spirit, savage, scavenger, _pirate_. Whatever you call yourself it still translates as _lowlife_. The fact that you brought him back with bruises on his skin devalues him, I have to keep his image of purity in _tact_. Now I'm going to have to push back the meetings with the Todorokis until he heals correctly."

Izuku scrunched his face sourly. He felt so dehumanized and genuinely felt some forgotten gem his father was trying to keep spotless until the highest moment of opportunity came.

But at the mention of Todoroki, Izuku saw something dangerous flash across the blonde's face. It was a dark enough look that it made him pause and instantly Izuku felt something different in the way Katsuki was holding himself.

The tall man shifted on his feet ever so slightly and worked his jaw lightly.

"It was hard to get him back here willingly, I'm sure you can imagine. I tried my best to be gentle with him," the low voice replied back after a moment of silence.

"Well, I'm not giving you the full five pounds," Hisashi grumbled. The tired looking man sat down in his throne and Izuku stared at the floor beneath his legs. "You'll get three."

"That's not was fuckin' promised," Katsuki hissed from between his teeth.

"You take what you can get!" Hisashi shot back in a millisecond. "You're lucky I'm not having you thrown off grounds right now with the reputation you have. Lord of explosions and murder? _The Bombing King_? Do you know what kind of disgusting things travel about you through the lands?"

Katsuki said nothing back as his deep red eyes darkened to an unsettling shade of crimson.

"Just take your money and leave." Izuku heard rustling of gold coins and then Katsuki took several steps forward. When he was close enough Izuku looked up from his kneeled position to see red eyes staring down at him.

But this time instead of hollowness, there was a hint of pensiveness thought as well.

Izuku could analyze this. He could think about what was his once savior thinking, but he didn't. It was now revealed that Katsuki was someone so notorious for things like bombing, explosion, and murder.

All the things Izuku hated and found to be corrupt in the world. All the things he wished he could remedy.

He watched how Katsuki took the gold, counted it and spared him one last look before turning around.

The now revealed pirate then exited his life as quickly as he came.

Izuku felt the urge to cry swell inside of his chest again. He looked away when the click of the doors shut him in, sealing his fate once more.

_Of course, he values money more than a person_. Izuku thought bitterly._ He's what's wrong with the world._

After he was dragged back against his will by gunpoint, Izuku learned more facts about Katsuki. The moment they stepped foot back into the Midoriya castle, Izuku's father's face twisted with disgust. But the look of disgust wasn't for him, it was for Katsuki.

Turns out, the blonde had quite a reputation that Izuku had no real inclination about. He was a pirate, a ruthless one nonetheless. He supposedly stole from the poor, robbed people at gunpoint, went around collecting bounties and seeking rare treasure.

When Izuku first heard all these facts he didn't think they could be true.

His mind immediately supplied him the imagine of Katsuki humming the foreign song under the moon, and then the intoxicating feeling of shock that had ignited between them. But then he thought about the heartless look that the man had given him the second he found out he could be traded in for money.

_Maybe it was all true. _

When his father yanked him up by his hair from kneeling, Izuku felt bitterness take over. The picture in his mind of him happily embracing his mother faded once more.

His dreams kept feeling further and further.

. . .

Night fell again and Izuku looked outside of his window sadly.

His hand fidgeted with the emerald shard that hung from around his neck as he stared up at both the little fox and wolf constellations in the sky.

The greenette briefly wondered how the story about the fox and wolf went. He wondered if it was a captivating story, that framed love in a warm light and if it would fill his heart with passion and joy. The man hadn't even told him fully what happened and now it was another bitter, unsatisfying memory in his head. Right next to the unwarranted betrayal.

It was late, and he should be in bed, but he couldn't sleep.

So, instead he watched how the house lights below his tower went out one by one as the time passed on, painfully slow. When the last bright light went out, Izuku sighed to himself and stood up from the ledge of the window seal. His mind heavy with so many swirling, entangled thoughts.

His father told the Todorokis to come to the kingdom in three weeks. It was enough time to allow his bruises and cuts to heal, but not enough to prepare him for the future. So Izuku tried his best not to think about it, and he felt the passion slowly drained out of him.

The greenette disrobed himself in a dejected manner, revealing lean muscles and a body that showed the rewards of his intense trainings with Mirio. His once perfectly unblemished body now sported a hand full of purple bruises from where the blasted pirate had forcefully grabbed him when Izuku attempted to escape a couple of times.

Part of him wished he had more ugly bruises, so he could delay the arrival of the Todorokis.

If he wasn't so pure and untouched then maybe they wouldn't want him. They wouldn't want his body and he could be free to do whatever he wanted. Not silenced like this over and over again.

While he was pulling his leg into his green silk night clothes, Izuku didn't notice the shadow of a man that crept in through his window.

He didn't see how ruby eyes glinted at the sight of his freckled back and how a small smirk crept slyly onto sharp features when Izuku rubbed his sore bicep.

When Izuku was finished buttoning himself into his silk top, the greenette turned around and was immediately inches apart from blood red eyes.

His blood ran cold in less than a second.

The highborn's heart flew out of his chest and he opened his mouth to scream but was promptly silenced when a calloused hand shot over his mouth and Katsuki held up his index finger to his mouth in a 'shush' motion.

Green eyes widened looking at the man—no—the _savage_ in his room that had locked and sealed his fate.

The blonde looked around the room briefly before finally removing his hand from Izuku's face. Immediately Izuku took several hasty steps back and stared at the man wildly.

"W-What are you doing here!? How did you even—how did you even climb this high!?" Izuku harshly whispered, trying not to raise his voice. He didn't want to draw the attention of Inasa and Mirio outside of his door and cause a tornado of an issue to fly through the castle.

Katsuki tilted his head with a smirk so handsome it should have been outlawed.

"I've climbed bigger mountains with my bare hands," a smug look landed on the angular face. "And I'm here to collect the rest of my payment."

Izuku's expression twisted, completely baffled and he reeled his head back. He watched how those red eyes looked him up and down once more, and a small spark of that electric feeling returned. But—_no_. Izuku tried his best to push it down. He didn't want to think about the man like that anymore.

He straightened his back and put on an unfriendly scowl, staring defiantly into those sharp eyes right back.

"I have nothing to give someone like you," he spat out, his voice rumbling deeply. "My father paid you heavily, and he gave what he felt was the most appropriate amount of money for you to drag me back here."

Despite the threatening tone dripping in his words, the man in front of him didn't seem phased. Instead the blonde, who was now wearing fresh clean clothes, just smirked at him and inched closer ever so slightly.

Izuku didn't move.

"Money ain't a reward, little fox. It's a given," the deep voice stated evenly. It was calm and there was something defiant glistening in those red eyes that held Izuku into place. "Plus...I'm more interested in rare gems—specifically the _emerald_ kind."

That was enough to jar Izuku back to reality and escape whatever pull he was sinking into. He quickly placed his hand over the piece of jewelry on his neck defensively and shot a look dangerous enough to kill towards Katsuki.

"I'm not giving you my necklace. If you try to take it from me, I'll scream and the two guards posted in front of my door will come in and kill you without hesitation."

"Tch...I'm not talkin' 'bout your necklace." Katsuki rolled his eyes and inched forward again, staring down at Izuku with his pupils slowly dilating. "I'm talkin' about that spark that was between me and you. I know you had to have thought about what it was."

Once it was mentioned, Izuku visibly relaxed, but only a little. His shoulders untensed and his mind was teleported back to the shock of tantalizing electricity that formed between them.

"...What about it?" He said curiously, looking at the man who was now coming close into his personal space. But Izuku didn't move away—not an inch.

"What was that? Aren't you curious to see if that happens again?" The man inched forward, placing him close enough that Izuku could hear his soft breathing. "Don't you _want_ it to happen again?"

Izuku finally stepped backwards when he felt something clutch in his chest. The feelings this violent man ignited in his heart scared the greenette to no end. There had to be a reason why he was feeling like this—but that spark...the man wasn't wrong.

There was something there and it felt...dangerous. But the fresh wound of hurt didn't let him succumb to it completely.

"You dragged me back to the one place I didn't want to be and now you have the nerve to think I'd want to touch you again?" He hissed out under his breath, his green eyes digging deep into red.

But those ruby eyes didn't waiver, and Izuku was surprised by the look of sheer annoyance that flashed across Katsuki's face instead.

"If you hadn't fucking lied in the first place, maybe I would've helped you." The ash blonde stepped fully forward and leaned down into Izuku's face with an angry sneer. "I don't like liars."

"W-What?" Green eyes widened fully taken off guard. That was not the response he was expecting. Someone with a notorious reputation for killing...would have helped him if he was honest from the beginning? Izuku knitted his dark brows together fully confused when the two facts didn't fully align.

"If I had known your father fucking hits you and was planning to sell you to those corrupt bastards called the Todorokis, then I wouldn't have dragged you back. I value honesty above everything." Katsuki didn't lean back and once again the warm breath tickled his face.

Green eyes searched into red confused, and what awaited him was a look of anger mixed with sympathy. It made Izuku's guard fall slightly.

"...what do you want from me?" He whispered, glancing down at the wooden floor beneath their feet. He still didn't fully understand what the man meant by payment, but this interaction was dragging on. "I just want to be alone. I have three weeks, thanks to you, until I'm shipped off to warm said corrupt bastard's bed."

There was a single click of a tongue and then Katsuki fully stepped forward again, and this time Izuku inched back. They continued this slow dance with Izuku's heart racing not sure of what was happening until his back hit the wall with a soft thud.

The tall blonde leaned in and placed his hand above Izuku's head, fully trapping him. The greenette held his breath, unsure of what was happening or what gears were turning in the gorgeous blonde's mind.

Then, that's when he finally said the one thing that would flip Izuku's world:

"Give your virginity to me."

"_Excuse me_? Are you actually insane?!" Izuku leaned away impossibly fast, knocking his head into the wall behind him in the process. He blinked hard at the man trying to snap himself out of whatever he just fell into but and instant image of him kissing the man in front of him passionately flashed across his thoughts.

Along with a sudden sense of flicking electricity.

"I know you despise your supposed 'purity' or whatever the fuck that bastard called it. I can see it on your face." Katsuki said, not minding the outburst. He lifted his hand up softly and green eyes watched as the rough fingertips felt out his silk pajamas.

Izuku shuddered when a wave of something warm simmered under his skin. He listened to Katsuki's words carefully when he realized that the pirate was...right.

"You hate what it means and what everyone makes it seem like." The pirate continued, his smoldering eyes burned with a deep resolve. "Somethin' that _should_ be a choice of yours to give away is being promised to someone stuck up like prince Todoroki fuckin' Shouto." The hand traveled down lower and stopped at the hem of his pants.

Izuku's breath hitched. He should scream. He should call out for Mirio to come in here and slit this pirate's throat—but he didn't.

"And on top of that...I can smell the defiance all over you, little fox. Let me take away the one thing they hold over you and then you can rub it in their faces whenever you see fit. It'll be a win-win for both of us. _Rebel_. Give them a giant _fuck you_."

Izuku stewed momentarily over the idea. He thought back to how his father pushed back the dates for the Todorokis to see him because he had to be in top condition. Perfectly spotless.

Then he toyed with the idea of what would happen to the deal if they found out the one thing they dehumanized him down to was gone. Taken by someone they considered to be a pirate on top of it.

"...and what's the win portion for you?" Izuku finally answered. He looked back up to the tall man, eyes burning with a new mission.

"I get to explore those pretty stars on your skin," was the simple answer the highborn was given. Katsuki tilted his head in more and ghosted his breath over Izuku's hear closely. "I told you I like the constellations."

Izuku's breath caught in his throat when the hand on his waist squeezed, drawing light circles into his abs.

Maybe it was the warmth under his collar that was spreading like wildfire. Or maybe it was crisp smell of the rugged man this close, the mixture of sea salt, gunpowder and musk blending together. Or maybe it was even just the warm feeling of the stranger's breath against his neck—or if it was purely the burning desire to defy his father that made him say what he said next.

But whatever it was, the highborn found himself whispering four words he never thought he'd say.

"...Consider it a deal."

Katsuki grinned wickedly.

"Fuckin' _perfect_."

Before Izuku could blink, in a hot instant, chapped lips were on him.

The sensation was both rough yet gentle, and it was completely new to him. He leaned his muscular figure in closer to the other one, deep set in his resolve. The soft flesh of lips met his and a rush of that intoxicating feeling of euphoria was back.

Katsuki's warm body crashed into him like a tidal wave, melting against his skin. Izuku worked his lips the best he could against the other not knowing what he was doing, but it seemed like the blonde didn't mind the obvious lack of experience. Izuku could feel the man taking the lead without issue.

The rough pirate bit and sucked at his bottom lip until Izuku gasped. The sensation felt like it was causing tiny waves of sparks all over his body to light up and the feeling rushed inside of him like a burning flame on top of his skin.

"Damn," Katsuki groaned out as he dug his hands deeply into thick green locks. "I _swear_ there's somethin' about you." The feeling of building warmth coiled into the outcast's own abdomen like an uncontrollable fire. The pirate tried his best to place a finger on what this feeling was, but he couldn't. All he knew was that it made him feel nearly drunk, but it was ecstasy at the same time.

Then, acting on pure instinct, he forcefully tilted Izuku head to the side for better access and the smaller male let him.

The highborn felt his eyes roll back at the feeling of small butterfly kisses trailing down his neck. A soft breathy moan escaped past his rosy lips when the softness melted into rough biting and sucking. The skillful mouth on him sunk too sharp canines into pale skin and Izuku moaned out loud.

He arched into the man above him and the other grounded their hips together as a response. The ash blonde rolled his hips into Izuku's pelvis, brushing directly against the hardness between his legs.

Izuku felt the temperature in his body rise up to the surface of his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut when something started to coil deep inside of him with want and need. He experimentally mirrored the man that was now about to bed him and rolled his hips back rashly. His reward was a snarl and a sharp tug of his hair.

"Oh!" Izuku gasped out surprised. The man came up for air from attacking the pale nape of neck to stare deeply into his eyes. The greenette has never seen so much passion packed so tightly into small irises.

"You're gonna fuck 'round and get yourself hurt like that, little fox," the low voice graveled out, deep with warning.

The tone shot straight into Izuku's groin and spread outwards with an intense underlying heat.

"Is that a promise?" The greenette whispered back with a challenging gaze. A small mischievous smile crept onto the highborn's face as he relished in the surprised expression he was given.

Izuku's face twisted into a raw expression when the man leaned back in for a soul drowning kiss and twenty-year-old never thought a feeling like this could be this electrifying.

The shorter male reached his arms up to entangle deeply into the soft blonde hair above him. The sensation contradicted all the other ones he was feeling with how hard Katsuki was grinding their clothed lengths together.

He dug his fingernails into the black linen cloth of the male, unknowingly creating tiny crescent moons into the tanned flesh beneath his fingers.

The taller male gave a harsher grind of their strained cocks together and nearly had to rip himself away from the lightheaded feeling the kiss was drowning him in.

With a desperate quickness, the strong pirate circled his arms around the smaller male and turned them around towards the bed. He roughly pushed him on the bed with urgency, feeling like he was on borrowed time. As green eyes looked up into his he could see a glint of nervousness shine through.

It made him hesitate for just a moment but that's when he finally took in the highborn's appearance.

Green curls were ruffled, and his lips were pink and swollen. The expensive green silk he was wearing was bunched up in all the right places and Katsuki could very clearly see the other's erection through the thin fabric. He smirked slightly when he saw how thick and hard it was, making his mouth salivate.

Red eyes locked onto green, and the two exchanged silent stares just like they did when they first met.

He reached up to the first button of the green night clothing with deep thought, and Izuku couldn't tell what the man could possibly be thinking. The heat that had been building inside both of them now felt like thick pressure overheating dangerously.

Izuku's skin felt too hot and he needed to be touched now, he needed to feel those tiny sparks that came from whenever the man was on him. The greenette lifted his own large hand up to knead into the bicep of the man above him, his breathing slowly becoming shallow as he felt the ripple and flex of the muscles.

Coarse hands started to slowly unbutton his top, revealing a trail of freckles straight down his well-defined chest. Without taking his eyes off him, the tall man leaned him very closely.

"Do you trust me?" The raspy voice gritted out, warm breath tickling over his lips. Defiant green eyes darkened as he dug his nails in deeper into the tanned skin.

"Not a single bit."

Katsuki smirked like the devil himself.

"_Good_."

Gentleness was tossed out the window as the green top was torn open and the clicking of buttons falling to the floor echoed into the room. The amount of aggression should have scared Izuku, but he found that it didn't. Instead it just edged him on as he reached up to the black tunic the other was wearing and started to tear into it with his own hands.

Izuku was almost frightened by the surge of ecstasy that washed over him. His toes curled lightly as he worked open the loose-fitting clothing to reveal the familiar solid chest of steel.

Rough hands then shifted his body, manhandling him with ease as the silk items of clothing were worked off his body with vigor. Izuku helped the man and kicked his pants off and part of him felt like he should be nervous. This man was a murderer, a pirate, he betrayed him—but he couldn't take his eyes off those glowing ruby eyes.

Said eyes glazed over his nude body, unabashed. They took in everything like the pirate had been starving and the meal he always needed was right in front of him.

"You're fucking beautiful," he heard the once harsh voice whisper gently. "Looks just like the night sky." Fingers reached up to trail lightly down his chest, feeling out the tiny hills along his abdomen and followed the outline of his well-defined eight pack. They stopped directly above the bush of curly hair above his straining erection that was now leaking precum.

"It also looks like you're horny," a dark chuckle followed. Before Izuku could analyze this, the pirate's large hand wrapped all the way around his pulsing erection, causing him to inwardly curse at the sudden hot sensation.

"A-Ah!" Izuku breathed out when the rough hand started to pump him up and down. Katsuki worked his wrist to twist at the sensitive tip, making Izuku keen and spread his legs wider for the man above him.

"You ever touch yourself before?" The ash blonde asked in a sinful voice. He gave a slight squeeze and slid his thumb along the wet slit on top of Izuku's sensitive head.

"F-Fuck," the greenette hissed, biting his lip. "O-of course—_oh_!" He tried to work out, but a string of small moans interrupted both his thoughts and words. Soon the man was pumping him fiercely, forcing intense bursts of heat to strike up and down his body.

Izuku could feel the mouth-watering sensation of his nipples growing erect as those red eyes looked down at him with ten-fold the hunger.

"That's a fuckin' great thought," Katsuki chuckled, with shallow breathing. His eyes drank in the sight of Izuku coming slowly undone underneath him with pleasure. "A highborn like you touchin' yourself? _Fuck_. What do you think about, pretty boy? Do you think about someone going down on you and making this cock of yours all wet?"

Another intense squeeze nearly made Izuku roll his eyes as he arched his back upward to fuck into the hand around his hard shaft.

"Hng—y-yes," the curly haired man managed to breathe out, biting his lip. The hand kept pumping and squeezing, pulling something warm out of him closer and closer to the surface. Emerald colored eyes looked up then to devouring red and bit his lip playfully. "Or someone m-making me wet in other places—"

A sharp gasp overtook Izuku when the hand gripped the base of his dick harshly. The warmth in his groin skyrocketed but was blocked by the grip. The flare of heat mimicked a shock and he felt something like a wave crashing against a closed gate rock inside of him.

"Ah!" He moaned out arching his back into a beautiful bow. Green eyes squeezed shut when an electric wave ran down his spine.

The man above him tilted his head and gave a vicious snarl and began pumping again with more vigour, with his hand wrapped so tightly around the pink cock in his hand. His free hand came up to slam them both backwards on the bed and he started rolling a neglected pink nub in his fingers.

"You always say dirty shit like that?" The low voice asked, several tones deeper. "I can get your pretty ass real wet, just you wait." Izuku fluttered open his eyes, biting his lip trying to stifle the sympathy of high-pitched moans and groans awaking from him.

He looked up with a face stricken in ecstasy to the man above him, who looked ready to snap at any moment.

"Maybe," Izuku pushed, and the dangerous look in red eyes doubled. "You said you were going to take my virginity," He said as he leaned up and spread his legs wider. Red eyes flickered down to his exposed region and the pirates adam's apple bounced, swallowing thickly. "So, take it, Katsuki."

His nipple and cock were given one last tentative squeeze and flick. Then in a flash, the warm hands retreated.

Izuku whined at the loss of sensation, suddenly feeling too cold. He looked up at Katsuki who was towering over him, casting a shadow as he blocked out the fire lamp beside his bed.

Those smothering eyes were intensely focused on his body as the man finished undoing the rest of his black shirt, sliding it off like liquid to reveal the charcoal black tattoos that were littered up and down his large arms. Rough hands then started to undo the orange sash around his waist but not before pulling out a small glass vile of clear substance from his pocket.

Katsuki stripped himself down bare and freed his cock that was smeared with precum at the pink tip. Izuku took in the size and a heated flush covered his face.

_He's huge._ He thought to himself, astonished. His own cock twitched with interest when more slick, precum leaked from the bright tip of the pirate.

"Turn over," Katsuki ordered without hesitation, and Izuku could feel his face redden even more. He did as he was told, shifting the green blanket underneath him until he was laying flat on his belly. His stomach twisted in knots with anticipation when he heard the capping of a vile and a warm hand grip into his thigh.

The hand pulled him towards the edge of the bed where the tall man was standing and then spread his thighs apart. Izuku could feel the pad of his now lover's thumb trace small circles on the inner part of his thighs and push them apart ever so slightly.

"Arch your back...yeah just like that," the deep voice both instructed and praised. Izuku followed the light push he was given and slowly lifted his backside to present to the other man. He pressed his knees into the mattress below him and his feet lightly hung over the edge.

He could feel from behind him how Katsuki used one hand to pull apart his cheeks, exposing his twitching entrance and Izuku suddenly felt very, _very_ exposed. He bit his lip, waiting for what was next suddenly feeling like he had no choice but to hand over control to the person now staring at his most intimate parts.

Without warning a cold, slick substance was rubbed gently over his puckered backside, drawing a hiss of discomfort. He felt a finger start to push into him and he automatically clenched down, sucking the digit in further. He was stretched in a way he's never felt and before he could control it, a discomforting throaty whine escaped from his mouth.

The finger inside of him pushed in and out slowly, coming in at a different angle as if searching for something.

"How do you feel?" The voice above him asked and he felt Katsuki lean forward into him, pushing his long index finger in further. Izuku's breath hitched as the finger kept pumping in and out of him with the gush of slick that had been added to the mixture. He scrunched his face up and twisted his face to look upwards at the pirate above him.

"I-It's kind of uncomfortable," he said honestly. Katsuki's face then refocused with something determined and the finger prodded around more, making Izuku mewl out from his throat. "I-I thought sex was supposed to feel good?"

"Just wait for it," Katsuki huffed and he pushed in further. "I promise it'll start feeling better."

Izuku hoped that the man was telling the truth as his anxiety start to slowly rise. His heart started beating fast at the feeling of the foreign digit inside of him and then, like lightning striking, something was pushed deep inside of him.

An intense wave of fire pulsed inside of his body, spreading out to the tips of his fingers and toes. His body tingled lightly, and his toes curled. He felt Katsuki pause before reeling back and slamming his finger in again, jolting the same electric reaction out of him with a high-pitched moan.

"There it is," the sound of a smug look was dripping in his voice. "I'm good at findin' things, y'know? Good at takin' care of the precious treasure I find. Treasure much like _you_."

Instead of a response, the pirate was met with a litany of moans. They rolled off Izuku's tongue as the finger inside of his body quickly became two. They pounded in, pushing and pulsing that pretty little spot inside of the greenette without mercy. Katsuki both abused and worshipped the smaller body underneath him as he held on tightly to Izuku's angular hips and sunk his fingers inside repeatedly.

When the moans and gasps were the highest, Katsuki could have sworn he felt waves of lightning crawl their way up from his finger to his body, making him let out shaky breaths. Izuku's freckled back muscles looked so well defined from this angle as the highborn arched backwards onto his fingers, fucking himself on them as if it was basic instict. Katsuki smiled at the blissed out look on the man beneath him and how Izuku clawed at the covers.

"Feel good now?" He teased. Green eyes shifted to look at him and Izuku nodded, making something inside of the pirate swell with pride.

"Y-Yeah," Izuku breathed out and shortly another sharp moan rang out. He pushed back chasing the feeling of being fingered and pulled apart, absolutely loving the tension. A particular hard thrust and curl of the fingers inside of him pushed down mercilessly on his pleasure spot, causing unfiltered tidal waves of euphoria to echo inside of his chest.

"Ohh—right there!" He almost screamed, losing himself to the moment. He whined even more when the bare, hot chest of the other pressed against his back, and warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Shh, Gotta keep it down. Don't want your guards out there to know their precious prince is gettin' fucked by a dirty ol' _pirate,_ do you?" A shiver ran down Izuku's spine when Katsuki softly bit the outer shell of his ear.

"N-Not a prince—_ah_!" Izuku tried to correct but Katsuki kept fucking his fingers into him, not missing a beat in inching him towards the edge of pleasure inside of him. "Please, just get on with it. I don't know if I-I can take this anymore," Izuku gasped out between moans as his prostate was stimulated over and over again. Fast then slow, a teasing dance that drew him close then pushed him away from the edge. It was starting to feel excruciating as the heat would rise and fall at the mercy of this man.

"I can't help but take my time stretchin' out someone as handsome as you."

Izuku narrowed his eyes and glared up at the man.

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me I'll scream. Don't want the guards to come in here and see a dirty ol' pirate with his fingers inside their lord's son...do you?"

A witty smirk was shot down at the greenette and the fingers slowly scissored him open, making Izuku bite his lip.

"...Got me there, hah? I guess this is dangerous for both of us." And with that Katsuki withdrew his fingers.

Izuku groaned at the loss of fullness but his limbs shook with leftover waves of adrenaline that pulsed inside his veins. He felt Katsuki's finger nail rake up and down his thighs before kneading into his ass with deep thought.

His were cheeks pulled apart once more. Izuku fully expected a cock to start pushing inside of him but instead the next sensation was a hard bite to his freckled cheek that was deep enough to draw blood.

"_Owch_!" Izuku yelped and leaned forward away from the man behind him but strong hands gripped his hips drawing him back. Izuku turned around to glare at the man behind him, completely confused but irritated. He asked the man to fuck him, not _bite_ him.

"What the hell? That _hurt—_"

"—Calm the fuck down." Katsuki cut him off and then stood to his full height again. Izuku's blush deepened as he watched the large hand pump the slick oil over a thick cock and he noticed how the man's hands barely fit out the veiny shaft in his hand. "Gotta leave a little bit of proof for them. It's your weapon for later, ne?"

Izuku heard what he said but it didn't register, his attention fully focused on the cock that was now being aligned to his small, pink hole. Red eyes never left his face as Katsuki lifted a knee up on the bed and leaned up fully over Izuku's shaking body.

The greenette hissed and clutched the soft blanket under him as he was split open more than anything he's ever felt. He moaned out in a soft breathy tone as the tip pushed past his tight rim and the highborn found quickly, that he _loved_ the feeling.

In a painstaking gentle pace, the tip of the cock pulled back and then slowly pushed back in deeper. It continued like this until Izuku felt himself adjusting, taking in the wide girth of the cock slowly fucking its way deep inside of him. The greenette bit down hard on his lip trying to keep his eyes screwed shut through the intoxicating mixture of both pain and pleasure.

A soft hand rested on the small of his back and a chorus of whispers could be heard above him, talking him through the overwhelming good tingling sensations.

"You're fuckin' taking it like a champ," Katsuki's praise echoed just between them. His voice was soft and gentle but his cock was working up to a bruising speed with each thrust. "Takin' my cock so fucking good, makes me wanna just steal you for fuckin' _real_. Gonna make you feel so goddamn good you won't be satisfied with anyone fillin' your ass up like this again."

Izuku keened at the thought when another powerful rock of pleasure racked over his figure and his nipples become erect at the prospect. Yes, he wanted Katsuki to _ruin_ him.

"F-Fuck me good. Make me feel good—ah!—_keep going_—"

"Anything your pretty ass wants," Katsuki hissed. "I'll give you all the fuckin' cock you can take."

The blonde reeled back and thrust his whole length inside the tight passage wrapped around his cock. Izuku cried out into the mattress beneath them at the feeling and arched his back even more. Steadily the strong man started to pick up speed.

The slapping of skin echoed into the empty room as the mixing of Izuku's cries and Katsuki's deep groans mixed into the room. The thick, long shaft inside of Izuku hit the spot that caused him to see flashes of white and green over and over again. Katsuki hissed when it felt like his length was being swallowed impossibly whole into the tight body below him.

Waves of ecstasy rose and fell inside both of their chests with each deep, tantalizing thrust. The pirate's grip onto Izuku's hips tightened to a bruising hold as he pounded inside the muscular body fearlessly.

"F-Fuck you're so tight," Izuku heard Katsuki curse with a shallow voice. In a flash, the strong hands on his hips snapped to grapple for his biceps and pulled him upright, arching his back into the perfect bow without missing a beat of driving into the tight body.

"O-Oh! Right there!" Izuku cried out as his arms were pulled behind him with force. The new angle caused the hard shaft inside of him to hit his pleasure button intensely, making his body shake and quiver.

Endless whines and moans were ripped out of his throat as the rising waves inside of him grew harsher. Izuku closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the storm climbing inside of him, not knowing that Katsuki was feeling the same.

The highborn relinquished control over to the man fucking into him as his weight was held up effortlessly in the tension grasp. The greenette threw his head back when the cock splitting him open started to move more frantractly and the grip on his arm started to become impossibly tight, pulling his shoulder blades together.

Katsuki groaned deeply when he felt electricity spark tiny explosions against his skin the closer and closer he got to his peak. It was so damn _addictive_. The feeling of pleasure took over his senses and he felt like he was chasing a storm inside of him. A strom that was rewarding him with ripples of high adrenaline and the feeling of the tight body clenching down around him so damn perfectly—

"I-I feel something coming—" Izuku gasped open as he was bounced up and down on the huge shaft so impossibly deep inside of him. Katsuki cursed as he watched Izuku's face twist in pleasure and his arms shake like an earthquake. "Hng—! I-It feels so good—Ka—"

"F-Fuck, go on say it," Katsuki managed between rugged breaths. The building inside of him was getting higher and higher and threatened to pour over. "Say my goddamn name." He demanded as more intense electric waves rolled inside of him. He pulled Izuku back further so he could see his beautiful face and got a cry in return as the angle that threatened to snap the man in two.

"Ka—Ka—_Fuck_!" Isuku cried out with each thrust as he felt something in belly coil tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut when the warm feeling trickled everywhere in his body and the temperature heated up.

"C'mon use that pretty ass mouth properly—" Katsuki snarled and rolled his hips pulling back even more and lodging himself to apply direct pressure on the blindingly blissful part inside of Izuku.

Izuku's moans got higher and higher with each thrust until his voice finally cracked along with a loud bolt of bright green lightning outside of the tower window. Thunder echoed from outside and rolled into the room at the same time Izuku cried out.

"_Katsuki_!" He almost screamed, his eyes snapping open. A powerful orgasm was ripped from his body and cum sprayed from his twitching cock onto the sheets. Crackles of lightning flashed bright green light in the room as each of them were filled with sharp waves of euphoria.

The tight entrance enveloped Katsuki so warm and tight, pulling his cock in even further making the ash blonde break in a moan as power rushed into his veins. He groaned deeply as his spilled his seed into Izuku's body, his cock feeling like it was being milked with how tight he was sucked in. He's never felt any that intense and that powerful—it was both baffling and intoxicating.

His ruby red eyes never felt Izuku's face as they rode their orgasms out together.

If the blonde were anyone else, he would've sworn he saw both Izuku's green irises and necklace glowed bright in the dim room as the highborn rode out the powerful surge.

Katsuki's body started to shake from aftershock, making him slump forward. They toppled down onto the bed with a thud with Katsuki still cock fully deep inside the smaller male. Deep gasps and breaths filled the air and they stayed there, unmoving, coming down from their high together.

After a peaceful moment, the blonde-haired man started to pull out and he watched his cum leaked down out of Izuku. The free spirit rolled off to the side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling both confused and satisfied.

Never in all his life has he ever felt anything like that. The body next to him shifted and slowly Izuku rolled over to look at him, bruises already starting to form on his freckled neck.

When he looked back into the emerald colored eyes, there was no glow.

"That...was…wow," Izuku whispered out of breath. A small smile took over his face as he looked into the sweaty face of his lover. His eyes turned half lidded as he struggled to stay awake, feeling like he was suddenly drained of energy.

Katsuki let out a sharp laugh in response as he leaned in to push a small curl behind the other's ear gently.

"Don't fall asleep yet, let's get you cleaned up," he said in an affectionate tone that made Izuku look at him curiously. Katsuki leaned him closer to his face and traced his star freckled cheek with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "Now...doesn't rebellion feel great?"

Izuku smiled back.

"Yeah...it does."

. . .

When Izuku awoke to the sunlight he was alone.

He looked around briefly, confused to the loneliness. He had fallen asleep in Katsuki's arms, tracing his fingers along the lines of the mysterious tattoos. He remembers being lulled to sleep by the same melodic foregin song he heard when they traveled and the soft words that were spoken to him right before sleep took him under.

"You shouldn't stay here," he could've sworn Katsuki's low voice whispered into his hair. "...Come with me."

But now, the mysterious man had left, and he wasn't even sure if he heard correctly. Maybe he dreamed it. That would make sense—he did dream of running away so much.

When Izuku checked himself in the mirror that morning, he saw that Katsuki had left behind countless hickies and love bruises all over his skin.

Along with that, he left a small note with neat penmanship that contradicted his whole persona.

"_That's 2 out of 3 favors filled."_

He stared at the words on the white piece of paper quietly, realizing what just happened. There was something inside of him that was saddened by the other's departure but also happy with the results. His body was littered with enough bruises that when his father checked next week he'd go berserk.

It made something in his heart sing.

He had finally gotten to make a choice about his body that excluded his father's controlling grasp. What's better—it was a choice that he could utilize as a weapon whenever he wished.

But he couldn't stop thinking about how caring and soft the seemingly 'Lord of Explosions and Murder' was with him.

. . .

The next two days were quiet.

Nothing happened within the castle because his father did not speak or look at him. Izuku figured the man was going to ignore him until he was traded away, and it was something he was more than thankful for. He could hear the man talk about his new position at the King's table beside Enji and it made his stomach turn.

Soon anxiety started to build in him with the realization of what he had _done_.

Too lost in the moment Izuku didn't consider the more extreme consequences of the possible unfiltered wrath of his father's hand.

Pacing around the castle walls in long sleeves and bright blue scarf around his neck made him nervous. He could feel the stares from the maids and the strange looks he got from both Mirio and Inasa due to the weather being so hot.

His throat started to feel tight and his thoughts began to spiral further downwards. Cabin fever quickly sunk into his mind.

He nervously asked Mirio and Inasa if they could escort him down to the ports to look at the fresh market for the day and the two guards hesitated at first but eventually agreed. It made Izuku smile a little. He knew they had a soft spot for him after everything, even if their duty bound them to the corruption.

As they were down at the ports, fishermen and other market sellers were gathered about in colorful garments of green, blue, and purple. Traditional colors in the city of Matsutari.

Izuku tried to ease his nerves by shopping around, Mirio and Inasa talking to themselves about the summer festival while closely following him. Large import ships of all kinds were docked as people got on and off of them with bags from traveling while a band played stringed instruments of a traditional song of the land in the background for gold coins.

Green eyes watched the many joyful faces in the crowd pass him by. Men and women alike got on and off the ships and in that moment, he spotted a group of children. They were playing around together with a bright orange ball and Izuku couldn't help but think about how happy they looked.

It panged in his heart when the highborn slowly he realized he would never be able to be as carefree as them.

He would never be able to feel like that as long as he was _here_.

A tall, beautiful woman then walked up to the group of kids. She bent down to kiss a child that was clearly her own on the forehead.

Izuku's heart squeezed uncomfortably.

Suddenly, like a strange dream, in his line of vision from far away, the back of a figure struck him with déjà vu.

Ash blonde hair walked past the group of children followed by a man of equal height that had spikey, stark red locks.

_Katsuki…? He's still here?_ Izuku's heart pulled. He stared with wide eyes, following the two figures and taking in both of their appearances.

The red haired companion was wearing a simple red shirt and black pants and boots with a silver dagger tucked in at the waist. His face was smiling and holding what looked to be a map in his hands while talking. But Katsuki's didn't seem to be listening.

And while the blonde's companion was dressed fairly plainly—Katsuki wasn't. It made something inside of Izuku twitch with that same clawing curiosity.

The blonde-haired man had on a long black double vested jacket with gold buttons that was lined with golden thread. Underneath it he wore a crisp white button down and black high waisted pants that were tucked into tall black leather boots with gold buckets.

And his face was as blank as _that_ day. But this time his sharp features were accompanied by a singular gold earring, two gold chains around his neck and an orange slash of a headband that his bangs fell softly over. The sword on his hip was sharp, as were the three daggers he had used to kill the men that nearly mugged him that day.

In short, he looked dangerous.

Red eyes cut to look around and time felt like it had slowed down. In a small motion, Katsuki turned his head and their eyes locked in a gaze neither was expecting.

But both hearts felt a strange pull towards each other.

Katsuki watched him carefully, looking at him as if he was the only person in the crowded boardwalk by the shore. His cold expression melted into something else—something warm.

As Izuku stared at the ruby eyes that caught the sun just right, the words he thought were just a dream were instantly crystal clear in his head.

Then, like a clear as day, the ash blonde man slowly mouthed the very same words Izuku had been thinking.

"_Come with me."_

Izuku's heart flew out of his heart and green eyes widened, flickering with light.

"Ready to head back, Izuku?" Mirio's voice asked when he noticed the highborn standing still for an abnormally long time. The familiar friendly voice of his guard snapped Izuku out of his hypnotizing state of mind to turn around and look at his friend.

Izuku's mind went '_no_' but his mouth stumbled out "Y-Yeah," while staring wearily at the large blonde in gold armour. Blue eyes looked at him with kindness and Izuku felt momentarily torn.

He turned around quickly to look for Katsuki again and didn't find him. The sea of faces and colors swallowed the blonde whole. The greenette's heart sank into his stomach quickly as he searched around for him again.

_No, no, no, no, _his thoughts instantly spiraled when he couldn't find a trace of the rare light blonde hair.

"A-Actually I want to look around more." Izuku nervously spoke as he quickly stepped, pushing through the thick crowd. He could hear his two guards follow behind him with loyalty and green eyes frantically searched around for where the mysterious man went.

But the more he looked, the less he found. Time started passing by and soon he could feel Inasa and Mirio start to grow restless and suspicious. However, something inside of him didn't stop, no, it told him he _couldn't_.

He wanted to find him, something in his heart told him that he had too—

His eyes stopped set sight on a tall, dark wooden ship. It creaked with the blowing wind and on board was a crew of men dressed in similar colors of red, black and orange. The sails were colored charcoal with a white symbol on it he didn't recognized.

And it was starting to pull away from the dock.

His heart thumped inside of his chest loudly.

"Izuku?" Inasa called to him cautiously. The broad-shouldered man stared down at the Midoriya heir in curiosity. "I think it's time we go back now. It's almost time for your check up. Your father moved it up to this afternoon."

Izuku felt his whole body go stiff.

Then one of the figures on the boat turned around and looked over the crowd. Lightly colored blonde hair captured the bright sun so much that it made him look exactly like the same day they met under moonlight.

And those deep crimson eyes looked at him expectantly and then it clicked.

Slowly, Izuku shook his head and turned around apologetically to the two closest friends that he had. Green eyes locked with brown and blue with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and both guard's expressions enveloped with fear.

"Izuku, _no_!" Mirio cried out as me made a launch to grab the smaller male.

Without thinking twice, the greenette made a break for it, dodging Mirio's attempt to get a hold of him.

Izuku picked up speed quickly, ignoring the calling of his name and 'stop him!' from Inasa and Mirio behind.

The wind brushed past his hair as Izuku watched the ship start to sail away. His mother's face flashed in his mind and his legs ran faster. His father's words and hits ghosted against his skin, and his feet hit the ground quicker. He thought about the Todorokis and quickly Izuku started pushing people out of the way.

Tears streamed down his face as he heard the desperate calls from the two people behind him. He quickly jumped over the crates and barrels in the way as he shot straight down for the wooden dock that held the ship sailing away with his freedom.

The greenette ran with speed that he never knew as felt that sparkle of light warmth inside of him. He caught up with the ship that was now at the far end of the wooden dock and his bright eyes caught sight of a loose hanging rope off the backside.

Izuku saw his out.

The ship left the port completely the same time Izuku ran out of wood to run on. He made a large jump for the rope with both hands going full speed and successfully pulled it in his grasp. He hissed but clenched his jaw with fierce determination as he automatically slid down, burning his hands but the more he thought about his mother the less the burning sensation stung into his skin.

He cried out when his body dangled, hitting the wood of the ship ungracefully in the process. He shifted around until he had stable enough handling on the swaying rope.

Izuku slowly looked behind him. There, he saw Mirio and Inasa staring after him with shocked faces of disbelief.

Progressively they got smaller as did the shore of the Matsutari kingdom. Izuku heart thumped loudly against his chest as the cold window blew in his hair.

He peeled his eyes away from the land he no longer wanted to call home.

The runaway looked up and started climbing the rope upwards, grunting as he pulled himself upwards with new found strength. When he reached the ledge of the boat a shadow overcast him.

Izuku's gaze caught sight of Katsuki standing there leaning against the edge with a smug look. He reached a hand out and Izuku took it in a heartbeat. Once again a spark ignited, but this time both of them welcomed the sensation.

Katsuki pulled Izuku up while the greenette scraped his expensive red flats against the boards of the boat to boost himself upwards. Strong arms encircled his waist to yank him on the dark wooden deck.

Izuku stumbled slightly into Katsuki's hard chest, but the free spirited man caught him with ease and held him upright against him. Red eyes glinted happily.

"Well, this is a first," Katsuki said with a mirthful tone. His face looked overly satisfied with the new turn of events. "Never had someone come runnin' to get on my boat before. They usually run from the sight of it."

"I-I'm so sorry," Izuku said automatically, the consequences of his actions slowly catching up in his mind. His chest was heaving, out of breath with his eyes wide. "I don't know what came over me, I just...I couldn't stay there any longer."

The smell of the salt sea filled his nostrils as did the sensation of freedom. Green eyes nervously glanced around to see a ship full of colorful, confused looking people staring at them.

He stared off at the now far away shoreline of his birth place.

When he felt like he mentally said his goodbyes, Izuku turned his eyes back to Katsuki whose hand on his waist squeezed him slightly.

"What do you want from me?" The rough voice asked, red eyes looked down at him with the same warm gaze he had given to him on the docks.

"...Can I...can I come with you?" Izuku whispered out. Suddenly his dreams and mission of finding his mother felt closer than ever before. Close like the blonde-haired man was to him now. So, he spoke his truth, hoping Katsuki would accept his honesty. "I need to get to the edge of the world somehow."

The smirk on the handsome face only got wider and it made something inside of Izuku's chest soar.

"Is that the final favor you ask for?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Izuku nodded with a solid resolve. In this moment, Katsuki could've swore once more that he saw the hypnotizing man's eyes glow brightly.

"Well then, if that's it, then you have it." Izuku's chest squeezed tightly with joy.

They searched deep into each other's expression and when that spark between them flew again, Katsuki turned Izuku around to gaze into the endless sea that awaited them.

He leaned down slowly into the ear of the runaway and spoke his next words with care.

"Welcome aboard to the Ōkami, little fox."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this ridiculously long one-shot!

I had been sitting on this idea for a while, a fantasy AU that would explore a demigod Izuku who's powers manifest as green lightning like his shoot style in canon.

**The summary of the plot:** Izuku doesn't know he possess magic because it's triggered by intense, raw emotions that he's had suppressed by his father so long. So the journey would consist of him figuring out how to use his powers along side Katsuki, a misunderstood bastardized pirate, who was framed for the burning down of his village by Todoroki Enji. But had no way to defend his name so instead he just masks his hurt behind a tough-scary-guy persona and gets a bad rep from the Kingdoms because its easy for corrupt royalty to blame a pirate for their crimes.

The timeline for this is an absolute mess and I dunno if I'll expand it anytime soon ^^. Maybe if I get hit upside the head with a vision of sorts lolol but! For now, it is just a neat little one shot for your enjoyment~

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. I love reviews and feedback :)


End file.
